The constantly increasing cost of purchasing and maintaining automotive vehicles has increased the need for practical and economically feasible reconditioning or remanufacturing of certain troublesome components. Among these components is the well known brake master cylinder. In the past, when there was failure of the master cylinder, the customer was sold a new assembly at considerable cost. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for the new master cylinder to fail during the life of the vehicle requiring additional heavy expense for the vehicle owner.
The objective of this invention, therefore, is to provide a comparatively simple and economically feasible process whereby defective brake master cylinders can be remanufactured in such a manner that they will outlast a conventional new cylinder by a very large margin, thus ending once and for all, in most cases, the problem of master cylinder failure.
The prior art contains some general teachings relating to reconditioning and lining cylinder bores and the like, and to comply with the duty to disclose known prior art under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record herein: 1,437,904; 2,435,837; 1,915,817; 2,500,340; 2,424,873; 3,372,452; 3,803,687.